Follow the Dream
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: After being shot, Kate wakes up far from the city of New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow the Dream**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. No infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** Chinese translations are at the bottom of the page.

**Summary:** After being shot, Kate wakes up far from the city of New York.

* * *

Kate saw the glint of reflected sunlight so far away, behind the headstones on the other side of the cemetery. It wasn't terribly out of the ordinary, and besides, she was surrounded by fellow officers, so she continued with her speech.

"Kate. Kate!" Castle's voice pierced through the silence at the same time as the loud clap of a gunshot.

Her breath was stripped from her, replaced by a white-hot pain that spread across her chest. She tried to breathe, but there wasn't any air. Suddenly, Castle was above her, calling her name, encouraging her to hold on, begging her not to leave.

Kate tried again to breathe. She wanted so hard to tell him she loved him before it was too late, but the blackness was coming quickly, and the pain was draining her strength. Before it took her completely, Kate opened her mouth to tell him, just as he spoke again.

"Kate... I love you. I love you, Kate."

Over all the burning pain coursing through her body, she felt the tears slip from her eyes as the darkness pulled her under.

* * *

Kate floated somewhere in-between the conscious world and that of dreams. There was pain, somewhere, still tangible and with her, but it still so far away.

_"Who is she?"_ a voice asked, "_why would someone leave a girl shot up like this?"_

_"Can't be anything good come of this,"_ another voice answered._ "We should leave her here to die, Mal. We don't know what kind of trouble she caused. She probably earned that shot in the chest."_

More footsteps, and then, she felt as though she was being lifted into the air. This voice seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

_"I don't care much for the idea of taking in another stray, but no one should die like this. Let's get her aboard Serenity."_

Kate took in a breath, tried to find her way through this haze surrounding her. "Castle?" she asked.

There was some kind of metallic click, and the familiar voice spoke again, "_Wash, tell the doc he's got a patient with a gunshot wound coming in."_

There was a crackle of static followed by an answering voice. "_Not one of ours, is it?"_

There was the click again._ "No. A stray. Just get him prepped, _dong ma_?"_

_"Got it, Cap."_

_"Come on, Jayne. Get this gorram machine moving! She's bleeding something fierce."_

It had to be him. "Castle," she whispered between shallow breaths, "Where-?"

_"Who is she talking to, Captain?"_

_"No idea, Kaylee. Might be the one who shot her."_

She tried one last time to get through, but she was losing consciousness again, quickly. "Hurts..."

"Shuh-muh, mei-mei_," _he answered, "_You're going to be just fine, just go back to sleep."_

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to understand the words or not, but either way, it was strangely comforting, and she let the darkness take her once more.

* * *

Off in the distance there were voices. Somehow, she knew they were talking about her, but she couldn't find them, to tell them she was there. There was still a long way to go before she could find the strength to move past the blackness that was slowly fading to white.

"Get the Captain. She's coming to," she heard a voice say.

The voice was followed by the shuffling sound of boots across a floor and out of the room. She could tell by the echo of the footsteps that the room she was in was small.

Kate slowly took in a deep breath, feeling muscles pull painfully, but not the same pain as before. She relaxed a little, letting some of the air out, then tried to speak.

"Where...?" she asked, and tried to take in a deep breath.

She felt a hand on her upper arm, and his voice was unfamiliar, yet gentle. "Don't try to speak yet, save your strength. You're still weak. The captain will have plenty of questions when he gets here."

There was the metallic clatter of medical instruments being moved about. "You're going to feel a stick in your arm. It'll help with the pain."

The wash of the pain reliever moved up her arm and over her body and she opened her eyes. Kate tried to sit up, but the young doctor held her down. "Please lay back. You've been shot and I just removed the bullet. If you move around too much, the stitches could come loose."

She nodded weakly and laid back. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the room. It was very different from any hospital room or ER she'd been in. It reminded her of a makeshift OR found at the end of some dark alley.

A couple of heavy footsteps entered the room and a man leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You're aboard the Serenity."

"Castle?" she gasped and reached for him, needing him to steady her nerves. "What happened? Where are we?"

The look he gave her was not one she'd ever seen from the author. It was stern and unforgiving. "Castle?" he asked, laughing a little sardonically, looking at her with this air about him she'd never seen, and an intensity that wasn't right. "You're still callin' for this guy. Can't say I've been known by the name, as shiney and refined as it sounds. However, I would like to know yours and maybe how you got shot."

Kate watched him for a second, seeing how different this man's face was set; how the lines set in his jaw were more from hardship and not laughter. The stiff, unrelenting way in which he carried himself, and most importantly, how different the tone of his voice was.

"You gonna answer me?" He stepped inside and stopped beside her bed, leaning heavily on the side. "You look like someone who's got a little sense, so you best start talkin', _dong ma_?"

The doctor was by his side, "Mal, I really think..."

"I don't pay you to think, Doctor," he interrupted, never taking his cold and indifferent eyes off of Kate. "She understands. Leave us be."

It was quiet for a moment, then the doctor left the room. 'Mal' still had his eyes locked on hers.

She swallowed hard and began to speak. There didn't seem to be a choice, and it was all so confusing. "My name is Kate Beckett. I..." she ran her fingers through her hair, wincing at the tendrils of pain it caused, unsure what to tell him next. "I honestly don't know what to say... I was at Captain Montgomery's funeral when I was shot. Then, I woke up here."

"Who is Montgomery?" he asked, "And while we're at it, who is Castle?"

She looked away to gather her thoughts. Answering his question about Montgomery was easy, but what could she say about Castle?

"I see you don't seem much on talkin'," He stood and took a step back, "Granted, you've been shot. I've been there, too. It ain't a walk in the woods, but I need answers." He studied her for a moment, seeming to take her in. "I'll come back later, give you time to rest."

"Before you go," Kate said, stopping him as he turned to leave. She kept her eyes level with his. "I don't know where I am..."

"You're on my boat, Serenity," he explained, "currently sailing the outer planets. We were about to leave Sweetwater when Kaylee, my engineer, found you collapsed on the path back to the ship. We took you in, patched you up. We had to leave in a rush, so you're stuck here for the time being."

"Outer planets? We're in space?" At Mal's nod, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This was almost too much to take in at once. "And Sweetwater? I've never heard of the place. Castle, what kind of joke is this? This can't be real!"

He rested his hand on the revolver slung low on his hip, but didn't draw it. His voice was like ice. "_Ta ma de _Kate, this is real! And that's three times you've called me by another man's name. Who is this Castle?"

Kate felt the tears start to build up in her eyes, and she fought them back as best she could. "He's my partner..." She turned her head away from him as she continued, "and you look almost exactly like him."

"This is ridiculous," she said, wiping the tears of frustration away. She felt the pain start to quicken in her chest and took a few ragged breaths and looked back at the the captain.

"My name is Kate Beckett, Homicide Detective, NYPD. I was at the funeral of my friend, Captain Roy Montgomery when I was shot. Richard Castle, my partner, was there with me." Closing her eyes, she remembered, in vivid detail, the last few moments before it all went black. "The next thing I know, I'm here with you guys. I don't know how I got here, but all I want is to find Castle and go home. If that's even possible."

The silence seemed to go on forever before Mal spoke again. "You seem pretty stuck on that story. I can't say I know what NYPD stands for, and I don't think Sweetwater would have much use for a 'homicide detective.' As for your Castle-friend, I got nothin'."

"You'd have a hard time missing him," she said, "He looks just like you, but that's the only similarity you share." Kate laughed a little, not quite believing the situation she'd found herself in, then added, "And 'NYPD' stands for New York Police Department."

"New York?" he questioned, "The only New York I know of is from the stories of Earth-that-was. Do you know if you hit your head?"

"Earth-that-was?" Kate thought she felt the room spin around her.

"Yeah," he answered, looking as if he was beginning to doubt her story. "As in, Earth that doesn't exist anymore. What kind of story are you trying to sell here?"

"I..." She couldn't finish as it all suddenly overwhelmed her and the world faded to black.

TBC...

* * *

_shuh muh_ - I'm sorry

_mei mei_ - little sister

_dong mah_ - Understand?

_ta ma de_ - dammit


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow the Dream**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. No infringement intended.

**Summary:** After being shot, Kate wakes up far from the city of New York.

* * *

When Kate woke again, the same white walls and gray shelves surrounded her. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her shoulder kept her down. She gasped as the white fire coursed through her chest and down her arm.

A gentle hand touched her uninjured shoulder. "It's all right, Kate. You're safe."

She looked up to see a dark-skinned man with white hair and a mustache. He had a kind smile, and in his free hand, he held a Bible, with his index finger marking the passage he had been reading from. "I'm Shepherd Book."

"Hi," she answered, still looking around the small room. "I guess I'm still aboard the Serenity?"

"Yes, you are."

She brought her hands up over her eyes, ignoring the pain, but needing to feel it as well. She had hoped this was all a bad dream, something she'd wake from. "I just want to go home."

"I know it can be somewhat frightening, being away from all you know," his voice was soothing and made it easy to listen to him. "It's kind of how I felt when I first came aboard."

Kate uncovered her eyes and found the kindness reflecting in his. "Did you just appear like I did?"

He shook his head, and helped her to a sitting position on the bed. "Well, no, I actually paid my way on board. I wanted to travel, but God led me here for a reason... one that I'm still attempting to figure out."

There was a short time of silence shared between them before Book spoke again. "Perhaps you were sent here for a reason as well, and time will lead you to your answers."

"Maybe so," she answered, but there were so many things in her past that seemed to happen for no reason at all. It was hard to believe she would find any kind of answers here.

The Shepherd stood and smiled, "I see the good doctor is returning. I will be on my way, unless... you'd like for me to stay."

Kate shook her head and said, "I'll be fine, thanks."

Book walked out just before the doctor stepped inside, holding a tray. "I brought a bowl of soup for you, Kate."

He pulled a tray to the side of her bed and set the tray on top of it. "It's not much, and it's somewhat palatable."

Kate reached for the bowl of soup and the small package of crackers sitting beside it. "Thank you, Doctor -?"

"You're quite welcome," he said, "and you may call me Simon. I apologize for not properly introducing myself before..."

"No problem," she said, then took a bite of the soup. "The captain seemed pretty intent on hearing from me and no one else."

"Yeah, he can be very persistent at times. He definitely takes some getting used to." He smiled and took out a syringe, "This is another round of pain relievers. It looks like you need it."

"That would be great," she agreed, and held out her arm. She barely felt the needle as it pierced her skin. "And I do understand his viewpoint. I am a stranger, after all. I'm just confused why he took me in."

"He does things without explanation from time-to-time." Simon tossed the empty syringe into a trash bin. "Hey, if you're feeling up to having company, Kaylee wanted to stop by after she finished eating. She should be here soon."

"That's fine," she said, feeling the first tendrils of the cool medication ease away the pain in her chest. "I'd like to meet the person who found me."

There was a tap on the door and Simon turned toward the sound, "Speaking of..." he said, turning toward the door. "It's fine, come in."

A young woman wearing a jumpsuit with a teddy bear appliqued to the right leg stepped inside, smiling brightly. She seemed to be the type who was rarely found without a smile and it was as if she brought in a ray of hope with her. It was a nice change for Kate.

"Hi, Simon," she said, and smiled even wider at seeing Kate, "Hi! I'm Kaylee, welcome aboard the Serenity! I'm glad you're better... you looked pretty rough when we found you, all shot up."

She reached for her hand, and Kate shook it. She couldn't help but smile as well. "Hi Kaylee. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me out."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," Kaylee rocked back on her feet and shot a short look at Simon. "I just hoped Cap'n Tightpants didn't give you too much grief."

Kate understood what she meant, and couldn't help but laugh. "Captain Tightpants?"

"I know you're injured, and all," said Kaylee, "but you can't tell me you didn't notice!"

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm. She actually hadn't noticed, but she knew exactly what Kaylee meant. Just from looking at a different man.

Simon smiled awkwardly and stood up, "I think I'll go... over there... I've got more research I should be doing."

"See?" Kaylee joked, "It's clear on her, ain't it, Simon?"

He shook his head and looked like he was trying to bury himself in his work. "I have no idea, really." Simon gathered his notebooks and left the room.

"Can't say I'm surprised," she shrugged and smiled even wider, "He'll grow on ya, you'll just see!"

Kate just gave a weak smile, "I may have to take your word on that, Kaylee."

"You talkin' about me?" Mal entered, and Kaylee instantly swallowed most of her smile, but still kept a hint of it in her eyes.

"Just your good points, Cap'n," she said, then looked at Kate, "I guess I'll head back to the engines... I'm sure there's something that needs tending to."

He nodded and watched as she left, "You do that."

Kate looked up at Mal, still seeing the steel in his blue eyes. "You have an interesting crew, what I've met of them, anyway," she said, "they're all so... different."

"Yeah, that, they are, and they're good at their jobs." The side of his mouth quirked upward, like he might smile. "Doc says you're doin' okay..."

She shrugged, wincing a little at the dulled pain in her shoulder. "I guess I am, then. You know what you're going to do with me yet?"

He watched her for a moment, like he was trying to figure her out. "Not really. It's gonna be a while before we make another planet fall, so you're stuck here until then. Sorry about that."

"Me too," Kate answered.

He looked around, then shut the door to the room. She felt a little threatened by the action at first, but he didn't make any other moves than to turn around. "Listen, I know I came hard on you before, but you gotta understand, I can't take any chances here. I know it was me that took you in, but I still don't know anything about you."

She watched him, trying to see where this was going, but he was so closed off, it was difficult. "And you think I may be some kind of threat? You see how well I'm getting around."

"Yeah, I do see that. But, I don't know why you were shot, if you're with the Alliance, nothing, about you. I've had trouble with spies sneaking aboard in the past... They bring all manner of trouble."

"And you've decided I'm not trouble?"

He did actually smile, a little, that time. Sort of. "Not the same brand of trouble. Anyway," he shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, "Just... since you're here anyway, when the doc releases you, I'll have Kaylee fix up one of the passenger bunks for you. And maybe after that, we can talk about returning your gun."

"All right, Captain. Thanks...?" She guessed it was some form of apology she was getting from him.

"No problem," he answered, then left the room.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope the story continues to entertain. ;) Special thanks to Li, who came in and helped me fix a few things that needed attention.

* * *

Kate was amazed at how quickly she recovered from the gunshot. It had been about two weeks, and she was getting around the ship fine, but with an insistent pain across her shoulders and chest when she pushed too far. If she was in New York, she was sure she would have still been in a hospital bed or rehab.

She enjoyed the silence aboard the ship, but the noise and movement of the city was still in her veins and she missed it. Missed Castle, her dad, the boys. Everyone.

More than once, since Mal had finally given in and let her have her gun back, she found herself in the dining room. The Glock set before her in pieces, as she cleaned the weapon and put it back together. It was, in a way, her only connection to the life she led before she was brought on board the Serenity.

Quietly, River walked through, watching her and dragging her hand across the opposite edge of the table as she walked past. Kate knew there was something special about the girl in how she held herself. River never spoke, either, at least to her. Kate smiled at her and she stopped.

The young woman's voice was strong and didn't waiver as she spoke to Kate, "You think you're lost, but you're not. The path you walk will show you the way." Then, she leaned closer and whispered, "Secrets are like caged birds. They're meant to be set free."

River smiled as she tilted her head to the side, shrugged, then continued out of the room and down the hall.

Kate thought about her words for a moment, not sure what the girl meant, or why she chose now, of all times, to speak. She decided not to worry about it, since the others had warned that she talked in riddles and nonsense a lot.

But, there was still a meaning in there... lost but not lost? And secrets meant to be set free? Sure, she had secrets, but none of them held meaning here. Maybe what the Shepherd said before was true, that she was here for a reason. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way home, and she'd find her way there, but only after she figured things out. It was definitely something to consider, even if it sounded like one of Castle's crazy theories.

She sighed and went back to work on the gun. It was strange, doing this again, so soon, barely two days since she cleaned it last, but it seemed everyone else on this vessel was armed, and she felt a little more safe knowing she was as well. Especially with the leers she'd taken note of from Jayne.

Her chest suddenly tightened and it made it difficult to breathe. Kate's hand flew to her chest, and she gasped, trying to fill her lungs with air. She could feel the rise and fall of her chest, but it was like nothing was getting inside.

The world spun around for a moment, and she could have sworn she heard Lanie's voice calling to her, _"Stay with me! Do not die! C'mon, girl!"_

And just as suddenly, the tightness lifted and she could breathe again. She felt eyes burning into the back of her head and knew it was Mal. She desperately hoped he didn't witness whatever kind of spell she'd just experienced.

"You're staring, Ca-_ptain_," she said, almost choked, but hoped to distract him in case he did see. "It's creepy." She almost slipped when she called him by his title, but it was still hard not to, as much as he looked like Castle.

"Didn't mean to be. I'm usually the one who uses the dining room table to maintain my revolver." he said, then let out an amused puff of air and walked to sit across the table from her. "You okay? You looked like you might pass out for a time."

Kate shrugged, "I'm fine, just had a moment. If it happens again, I'll talk to Simon."

"If that's what suits you," he said, and she thought there might be a little more than concern in his eyes, but let it pass. "I hope River wasn't being all... like she is. Creepifying, you know."

"She's fine. If anything, she gave me something to think about." Kate set down the piece she was holding and finished, "And you were standing there longer than I thought. Do you make it a habit to stalk people on your ship?"

"Not really," he admitted, "but then, I still don't quite know you. You hold your cards close to your chest."

Kate didn't have a reply to his comment, so she went back to re-assembling the glock in the heavy silence. The last thing she did was pop the clip into the handle before she slipped the gun into her shoulder holster.

She found Mal was still watching her, eerily like Castle. "What do you want, Mal? You wouldn't still be here unless there was something you want from me."

"Fair enough," he said and blew out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Kate, I know you're still healin' but I could use an extra set of eyes, and maybe an extra gun, on this job we've just picked up. I can pay you a fair wage as well; get you a somewhat decent start in the 'verse. Can't say it'll be on the right side of the law..."

"I know, Mal. I get it, trust me. It's not my world. This place is... upside down from my home." she gave a sardonic smile, "You've given me a place to stay, and helped me out so far, so it would be only fair if I help you. What's going on?"

He nodded in acceptance. "There's a man we're to deliver some merchandise to on Athens. Thing is, we can't just call him up and tell him we're here, if you catch my drift."

She understood where this was going. "You need to tell him in person?"

"Yes. There's a party we're to go to in order to make contact. Just got the invite, so that much is done. You think you can do this?"

Kate shrugged and said, "I have to earn my keep here, don't I? But why can't Zoe or one of the others do it?"

"Fair question," he answered. "My face isn't exactly unknown, Zoe's too. They know we fly together, so I like to change things up a little when I can. And Jayne... well, he's a loose cannon, so I can't go in with him."

"I don't even want to know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into, if it's that bad," she said.

"Yeah, it's best if you stay in the dark for now." He shrugged as he got back to his feet, "If it means anything to you, I do believe I'm on the right side. It's just... things are more than a little messy right now."

"I don't want to know," Kate reiterated, stopping him from going any further. "If I'm here long enough, I may ask one day, but right now, you're right."

He studied her for a moment, then with a quiet voice, said, "_Shuh-muh_."

Kate looked up at him, not understanding. "What?"

"I'm sorry you were dropped here." He crossed his arms and paced, "You deserve better than this, what's been tossed in your lap. It's all I can do to try to give you a start. Maybe somewhere along the way, if you hang around, we can find your Castle. Maybe get you to smile. I haven't seen it, your smile, your _real_ smile, but I reckon it's a sight to behold."

She watched him for a time, almost seeing... but no. Kate then looked away, "I'd like that too. It's been too long since I've felt like smiling."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: My apologies for the late update. Life has thrown me a couple of curve balls lately, so I've been dealing with them. This is actually finished, it's just a matter of finding the time to make sure I've got the kinks out of the remaining chapters and getting it posted. Hopefully, in the coming weeks this should be complete. Thanks for sticking with this! :)

All mistakes are mine.

Also, any translations that aren't explained in the text are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mal adjusted the neck of his suit and turned back toward the Serenity, "Wash, you listen for my signal. If I call, we're gonna need you right then, _dong ma_?"

"I gotcha, Cap," the pilot half -saluted as he walked up the ramp to the ship, "Serenity will be there to save your ass if it comes to such a drastic situation as that."

"They've got a lot of confidence in you," said Kate as she pulled on the long skirt of her dress. It was more difficult than she thought, trying to keep from tripping over the heavy material surrounding her feet.

She took Mal's arm and walked with him to the small town. This was still all so new and different, so opposite, yet part of this held a little similarity to her old life.

"Wash is just that way. And besides, trouble seems to make its way by following us around," he replied, "They're a good crew, all of them. Each one's got their quirks, but we all get along. Most of the time."

"I've seen that. So many clashing personalities all in a tiny space, and yet, there's a commonality among you. It makes for an interesting team. It's definitely a different feel from the ones I used to work with."

"Yeah, I guess we do make a pretty good team," he laughed. It was a sound she liked, similar to Castle's but still not quite the same. "Jayne's one for clashing. I don't think there's a soul in the 'verse that he wouldn't clash with."

"He is a rough one," she said, finding how easy it was to keep in step with Mal.

And just as quickly, he was back to business. "Remember, our contact is a guy called Carlton. He'll be a tall guy and said we'd know him when we see him."

"That sounds vague," she said, then ran through their plan. "When we find him, I'll ask him to dance and chalk out the delivery and payment details, then report back to you."

"Good girl." he said, and his eyes were softer this time than before. They were almost... but no, they weren't. They never would be. "You're good with this sort of thing."

Kate nodded and looked away from him.

"Hey," Mal stopped and gently turned her head to look at him, "I know I'm not Castle, and from what I get, I don't think I wanna be him, but you got to stop doing whatever this is. I get it that you and him were partners, but he's gone. You gotta get that fact into your head, because it's... well, because it's a fact."

"Don't worry, Mal, your excellent command of English reminds me constantly." She took a step forward and pulled him along with her, irritated with how he called her out like that, and maybe still a little unsure of what to think of him. "Come on, we've got a delivery to set up."

"You know, you can be very infuriating, if a man was to let you mess with their head for long. If Castle did follow you here, it might by why you haven't seen him lately."

She ignored his jab; it wasn't the first, and it wasn't likely to be the last. It was his way of reminding her to keep her head on straight, and she knew that. She just wished he'd find a different way to do it.

The two entered the room and paused for a moment, taking in the layout of the place. The room was huge, with a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling above the dance floor. Kate loved the semi- Victorian style of dress the people wore. It made everything look so much more classy than any of the parties she'd been to before... well, before now.

They got in line with several of the other attendees, and when their turn came, Kate gave the man the invitation Mal had given her before they left the ship.

The man at the podium smiled and read off the paper, "Lady Katherine Beckett and escort."

No one in the room seemed to notice, as they were ushered further into the room. Kate took the lead, taking Mal's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. She still wasn't exactly thrilled to be in his presence but knew there was a job to be done.

The look on his face was priceless. He had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and it made her roll her eyes. "We'll cover the place better if we're in the middle and can look around."

"Oh, right. Good idea," he said, and followed her out.

Once they were on the dance floor, Mal took the lead, guiding her effortlessly to the beat of the waltz playing.

It wasn't long before she whispered into his ear. "Our guy's off in the northeast corner of the room. Tall, wearing a yellow sash, and has a huge lizard perched on his shoulder." Kate took the lead for a moment and turned so he could see for himself.

"Good eye," he said, turning them a little so he could see as well. "That has to be him. This shouldn't take long at all."

The two finished the dance, then slowly made their way across the room to their contact. Kate led the way, and noticed that Mal didn't seem to be used to following. She found it funny the way he tried to keep it all in.

When they got close to their contact, she smiled brightly and held her hand toward him, "Carlton! So nice to see you!"

The tall man nervously tugged on the yellow sash across his chest, but didn't miss a beat. "_Ni hao,_ my lady, how do you do?" He brought her fingers to his lips and gently let them go before he reached to shake Mal's hand. "And this is?"

Mal shook his hand and took the opening, "Malcolm Reynolds. Ms. Beckett and I just arrived this evening. We've been doing quite a bit a of traveling lately, haven't we?"

"Ah, I see," said Carlton, seeming to understand when Mal introduced himself. "I trust your travels have been safe?"

He gestured to one of the guys close by and handed the lizard to him. It let out a hiss as the guard took it and set it inside a cage.

"They have, and business is good." she answered, sliding almost too easily onto Mal's arm. There was something about that guy she didn't like at all, but she couldn't let it interfere with the job. "You know, this music is divine. I think I'd like to dance again. Mal?" She looked at him, and for a moment, he hesitated.

The captain shook his head, "Maybe Carlton would like to dance? I'm afraid my knee is acting up again. Gotta get that looked at sometime or another."

Kate turned back to Carlton, "What about it? Just once?" she asked. Something about this guy made her skin crawl, but she didn't let it show.

The man leered at her, taking a long moment before he spoke,"Of course, my lady. Please, lead the way."

Kate took his hand and he followed her out to the floor. He was more than a little clumsy on his feet.

"I do apologize, Ms. Beckett, I don't do this sort of thing often."

"It's quite all right, Carlton," she said, trying to dodge his feet once more, "Shall we get onto business?"

"Of course, of course," he nodded vigorously, not hiding how he looked her over, "When can you make the delivery?"

"As soon as you can get the payment together," she answered, stepped carefully, and barely missed having his foot stomp onto hers again. "and decide on a meeting place."

"Too right," He took a few more tripping dance steps, "I can have the payment together in two days' time, perhaps at twilight? You can meet me at Lake Presidio with the merchandise." He took a small data chip out of his jacket pocket, and pressed it into her hand, holding it there barely a moment too long. "This has the coordinates. Just you and your captain. I will be there with my second in command as well."

She heard him, and nodded, "Then it's a deal." That said, she was more than ready to get away from this man. Quickly.

However, she continued to dance, or whatever it was, to keep up appearances, until the last notes of the song finally played. "Thank you, Carlton, for you business," she smiled, still trying to ignore the way he kept looking at her. She couldn't wait to take a bath and scrub his leer off her skin. "Until we meet again?"

"Until then, Ms. Beckett." He stepped away and bowed slightly to her, "and remember, just you and Reynolds. No one else, or there won't be a deal."

"Of course," she answered, then they parted ways.

It wasn't long before Mal found his way to her. "So, how'd it go?"

"He wants us to meet in two days at Lake Presidio." She handed him the chip, "This has the coordinates, and he made it plain that he only wants you and me there. What exactly are we delivering?"

"I didn't ask, and don't particularly like that plan. He's up to something." He said, his eyes suddenly going cold and his lips formed a thin line as he watched the other man walk away. "I don't much like the way he was looking at you, either."

"You're not the only one," she admitted, "I think it's a trap, so we should go in prepared."

Mal took her arm in his and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "Good call. We'll go out and get the low down on the place he wants to meet and get ready for that _jung chi duh go se dway_."

Kate didn't always get what he and the others were saying, and finally gave voice to it. "What did you say? It's like you speak half English and half Chinese sometimes."

"I do," he chuckled lightly, then continued, "Most of us do, in fact. I guess you didn't speak the same on Earth that was. Makes sense, in a way. I called him a dung heap, for what it's worth."

She rolled her eyes. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Kate was more than happy when Mal guided her toward the door leading out of the building. "I've had enough of this place," he said, "Ready to go back?"

"To Serenity?" she asked, anxious to be out of the crowded room. "I thought you'd never ask."

She followed him through the dimly lit town and down the path they'd taken only a few hours before. The stars were sparkling in the sky and it was a little strange, not seeing the stars she was used to seeing in the sky.

It wasn't long before the town was behind them and the ship was standing proud before them. Once they were inside, he caught her by the shoulder. "Let's get changed, and check out this Lake Presidio. I want to know what we're going into. They shouldn't expect it so soon, and under the cover of darkness."

"That's fine," she said, happy with the idea of getting out of the dress she was wearing, and into something more comfortable. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

The corner of his mouth quirked upward, "I'll meet you back here, then."

* * *

Kate walked back into the cargo bay and found Mal already there, in his usual attire that was surprisingly like the space cowboy outfit Castle wore once. It made her smile at the memory, if only for a moment. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"No, not really," he said, giving a questioning smile in return. "Just lookin' over the map. The coordinates are close enough we can walk it if you'd like. Be less conspicuous that way."

"Sounds good. I think a walk would be nice." It would be nice to get fresh air as well, she thought.

He tucked the map and a compass into the pocket of his coat."Then let's go."

They stepped back into the cool night air, Kate only a few steps behind Mal. He walked around toward the starboard side of Serenity and went south. "It's about three miles this way. Nice little outing, and we can get an idea of the lay of the land with the full moons out. And these." He tossed a pair of night vision goggles to her.

"That almost sounds romantic, Captain," she replied as she caught the goggles and hung the strap around her neck. "I'm sure you didn't mean it quite like that, right?"

"I reckon not, but it is a beautiful night. Can't complain, really." He looked up and she heard the deep intake of air he breathed. "Not very often I see my stars on this side of the atmosphere."

"Same here, in a way," said Kate, as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "Where I'm from, there is so much light from the city, you can't see the stars, and so many tall buildings that block the moon unless you know where to look..."

"Sounds... I don't know how that sounds. I probably wouldn't like it much."

"Yeah," she said, "it's the city, New York. It's loud, bright, and crowded, but it's home. Your quiet little ship is a lot different, but I like the view."

"Me too. It's why I picked her," He had a wistful glimmer to his eyes. "I knew I could always keep a watch on my sky."

The walked a while, taking in the silence and the dim lighting of the moons and stars. It was bright enough to walk without the goggles, and with the sounds of the night insects, it was quite relaxing.

At some point on the hike, Mal had moved so he was almost side- by- side with Kate. She wasn't sure what to think of it all, but couldn't think of a complaint, either. There was some sort of comfort she found in him.

"We're almost there, so let's start looking around." His voice was soft, but cut through the quiet, almost making her jump.

"All right," she said, then took out her goggles and scanned the area, taking in the green images of their surroundings.

"It's pretty flat, and heavily wooded. When we get to the coordinates, we should be able to find a good place for our backup to hide."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said as they continued onward. Another fifty yards put them at the meeting coordinates. "Here we are. Jayne and Zoe should be able to spot us from behind the cove of trees over there," he pointed to an area further on ahead. "I'll have them check their weapons tomorrow to make sure they're in proper working order. Don't want any surprises come meetin' time. I have a sick feeling Carlton's not going to show up as he said."

"Understood and agreed," Kate said as she slipped off the goggles. She watched Mal turn and study the area for a moment longer, then begin to back track.

"Let's head back," he said, "We need at least one good night of sleep behind us." He took a few steps, and she wasn't sure if it was an accident when his shoulder brushed against hers. "But we don't have to be in a hurry about it, call it the romantic in me if you want. Don't really care."

"I promise to keep your secret, Mal," she said, laughing a little under her breath, "I'm pretty good at keeping them."

Again, they walked back toward the ship, only joined by the sounds of their footsteps and the songs of the night.

"He never knew you were head over heels with him, did he?"

Her heart clamped down hard at Mal's question. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Come on, I'm not as thick as you think. I've seen how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. I'm sure you looked at him the same way, and he'd be _fong luh_ to not notice."

She walked a little faster. The sooner they got back to the ship, the sooner this conversation would be over. "Is it possible to get the English translation for that?"

"You're rabbiting," Mal put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Just answer the _gorram_ question. Might help out in the long run if you just out and say it."

Kate pushed his hand away, wondering when he decided he had the right to turn her in such a way. "Why do you want to know? Is it because I see hints of him in you? I can't help that." She held his gaze for a time, realizing she'd fallen right into the hole he dug for her. "Okay, yeah, I miss Castle. And if there is ever a way to find my way back to him, I'm going to take it. Happy?"

"Not particularly happy, no," he admitted, "but I'm glad we got this out in the air. Doesn't do anyone any good to keep stuff like that in."

"And you should know," Kate added, "I saw the way you looked at your... friend? Inara? When she was aboard last week. I think the same principle applies."

"I won't argue with you, but that situation's different..."

"No, it's not. You have feelings for her, and you should tell her. It's stupid to keep that in; you just said so yourself." She took a step away, then spoke again, "And you never know when you won't have another chance to say so."

His eyes hardened and she thought he might lose his temper, then just as quick, a small smile cracked through. "We should get back to the ship."

"My thoughts exactly, Captain."

Kate turned and walked back along the path toward Serenity. She wanted to get as much distance between her and Mal as possible, so she took a brisk pace, forgetting all about the earlier talk of the beauty of the night sky.

_"You were at a funeral, Kate. How did you get shot?"_

It was Josh's voice, but where it came from, she didn't know. Then, a nauseating pain tore through her left side, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Kate?" Mal called to her and dropped to her side, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She held her side, expecting to see it covered in blood, but nothing was there. "I don't know... get me back to the ship," she said, as the world was becoming blurry and she barely could control her voice, "Something's... not right..."

He nodded and picked her up, walking fast between the trees and bushes. Kate faded in and out, seeing the stars for a time, then moving into some unknown place full of people's voices and some sort of beeping far off in the distance.

"Stay with me, Kate," he said, holding her a little tighter,"I kinda got used to you bein' on my ship. It's gonna be a hardship finding another like you. Life's hard enough as it is."

"Castle? Mal?" she whispered, so confused, trying to figure out where she was and who she was talking to.

"I'm getting you to the ship as fast as I can, _mei -mei_. Just hold on a little longer."

"Trying..."

"Try harder. That's an order."

Kate wasn't sure, but she thought his voice might have broken as the last word was spoken. Her head was still a swirl of shattered sounds and voices from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was difficult to make out which ones were real and which ones were imagined.

A shrill ringing echoed in her ears and mind as she felt her body being moved again. Then, so slowly, the back and -forth of Simon and Mal moved to the front of her mind. There was a stick in her arm, followed by cool calm that traveled up and wrapped around her mind. It took away the pain and quietened the voices, allowing her body to settle once more.

* * *

_dong ma_ - understand

_Ni hao_ - Hello, greetings

_fung luh_ - loopy in the head


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Again, all mistakes are mine. There are two more chapters after this, so if all goes well, it should be complete in the next 2-3 days. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Kate woke, it didn't surprise her to find Mal asleep in a chair beside her bed. He didn't look comfortable at all, slouched as he was with his head tilted at such an odd angle. She could hear a slight snore as his chest rose and fell. It might have been endearing, if she could forget how he spoke to her before.

But then again, she recalled his words as he carried her back to the ship. Maybe he wasn't as big of a jerk as she thought. Or maybe, she was still feeling the effects of the medication Simon gave her.

"Good to see your eyes open again," Zoe said.

Kate turned to the opposite side, seeing the Second in Command. "Glad they opened, too," she said, then looked back at Mal, "How long has he been here?"

"He never left your side," Zoe answered. "He must think something of you, for that kind of treatment. I just dropped by to keep watch while the doc looked up some things, and to see how you were holding out. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Yeah, me too," Kate said, and rubbed the side of her head. "It's almost like I was floating between two worlds. I feel like I'm going crazy."

She could see the amusement in the dark woman's eyes. "It's easy to feel that way on this ship, trust me. Doc will back in a few, if you're okay, I think I may go back to the bridge."

"That's fine," said Kate. "I should be able to handle myself for a few minutes."

Mal snored and shifted in his chair, making the two of them laugh. Zoe rolled her eyes as she stepped toward the door and said, "I'll come back in about an hour or two; see if he's awake by then. I'd like to know what the plan is for tomorrow."

Kate nodded, "If he wakes up before, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

She nodded her thanks and left. Kate's gaze went back to the sleeping captain. Her thoughts and feelings were still more than a little conflicted with him, always how she compared him to Castle. She knew the idea was pointless, considering they were total opposites. It still made her wonder, why he would sit here, waiting on her to heal.

He shifted again, and took a short intake of breath. "So who's the one staring this time?" he asked, with a voice laden with sleep.

"I wasn't staring, so much as wondering why you were here, and not in your bunk."

Mal blinked and stretched with a groan. "You've got a part in the deal that has to go down tomorrow. I just wanted to be the first to know with what's going on with you."

She let out an amused breath, even though the words did hurt. "So, not for any real concern over me, just for the deal tomorrow?"

He stopped, and the look on his face told her everything. "Didn't say that at all. Where in the 'verse did you get that idea?"

Kate shook her head. Obviously, she still had enough meds in her system to make her say more than what was needed. "You know what, don't worry about it. "

"No, I think I will." Mal got to his feet, his eyes suddenly turned cold. "You're putting words in my mouth, and I wanna know why. So, tell me, Kate. Why do you think this deal is more important than you? You think that a crate full of _gose_ is more valuable than your life?"

"Whoa Hey, guys, Captain, you need to stand down. She doesn't need this." Simon's voice echoed through the small room as he quickly moved to Kate's side. He pushed Mal to the side as he checked her heart rate and other vitals.

"The last thing Kate needs right now," he continued, "is for you to jump down her throat over some trivial thing. Captain, I must respectively ask that you leave."

Mal stood still for a moment, his icy glare moving from the doctor to Kate and back. "Don't think this discussion is over," he shot as he turned and stomped away.

Simon watched him leave, then turned his attention back to Kate. "You okay?"

"I don't know... aren't you the one with that answer?" she asked.

He smiled a little. "Well, your vitals have returned to normal. It's still puzzling what happened to you last night... your body's reacting as if you're still suffering from the gunshot wound, like the bullet is still inside you. However, I've checked and double checked thoroughly that all the pieces are out."

The doctor gave her a few moments to absorb his words before he spoke again, "I would like for you to stay a little while longer, just in case it should happen again."

"How long?" she asked. All Kate really wanted to do was to go back to her room where she could definitely be alone.

"Couple of hours?" he suggested, "Would that be all right?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, that will be fine. Thanks, Simon, for putting up with all this."

He smiled and nodded, then stepped to his computer and opened a file of what appeared to be a brain scan of some sort.

* * *

Kate must have dozed off at some point, because it seemed as though only a few minutes had passed, yet somehow she knew she had been laying there significantly longer.

She blinked, feeling so heavy and tired from everything that had happened to her. As she took in a deep breath, she saw movement by the door, followed by Mal's frame as he barely stepped in and leaned against the doorway.

The doctor heard him approach as well, and stood. "Hey, Kate. You're free to go on if you wish. You've been here long enough."

"All right," she said as she got to her feet and took a couple of tentative steps toward the door, feeling weak from laying down for so long.

"You may experience a little weakness and a little light-headed," said Simon, "but it should go away soon."

She nodded and put her hand on the wall to help as she continued on. Mal watched, and their eyes met for a long moment. "Can I give you a hand?"

Part of her wanted to refuse his help, but something in the way he looked at her pushed it all to the side. "Sure."

Slowly, he reached for her, and she took his arm, much like the night before. He smiled a little, and the gesture could be seen in his eyes. Kate couldn't help but smile in return.

Then, her breath stopped and the ringing in her ears was deafening. Her hands covered her ears as she fell, and Mal caught her.

He carried her back into the infirmary, setting her gently back onto the bed. "_Gorramit_, Doctor, what the hell is going on with her?"

"I don't know!" he said, then pressed the cold stethoscope to her chest. "Her heart rate is erratic... I have no idea what is causing all this."

"Seems there's a lot you don't know," complained the captain. "Get her fixed, or find someone who can!"

Kate kept her hands cupped over her ears, in some hope to stop the sound blaring through her head, "Make it stop! Make the ringing stop!" she sobbed, the words seeming to crack as they left her mouth.

"I'll do what I can," she heard Mal promise, followed by the command in his voice to Simon, "Doctor..."

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but she could hear the doctor shuffling through his drawers and his footsteps as he came back to her side. She knew beautiful silence would follow his next action.

Then, just as suddenly, her lungs were full of air, and the ringing/siren/blaring sound in her mind stopped.

Kate jerked upward and gasped in a deep breath. It felt wonderful, renewing in a way. She put her hand on Simon's arm as he was about to inject her with some sort of medicine, stopping him. She shook her head, still reeling from the return of oxygen to her body. "I'm all right. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm okay. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

Simon studied her for a moment, then slowly backed off. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, then moved to get off of the bed, taking Mal's arm once more, "I know it's strange, but I know I'm going to be okay now. I just need to rest." She looked up at Mal for a moment, "Somewhere quiet, where I won't be disturbed."

"I would like for someone to be with you... just in case," said the doctor.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Mal answered, then his eyes widened, as he turned toward Kate, "That is, if it's okay with you."

Kate nodded and took his hand in hers, "Yeah, that would be great."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As usual, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They're are much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Just before the appointed time, Mal and Kate drove the mule loaded with Carlton's merchandise to Lake Presidio and set up to meet with him. The trip was quiet, but after the chaos of yesterday and last night, there really wasn't a need for conversation.

When they got to the coordinates, Mal quietly tapped the earpiece and spoke, "You hear me, Jayne? Zoe?" He nodded and replied, "Good. Stay in position and watch our backs."

"Everyone's in position. We should be safe." He looked to Kate, "You sure you're up for this? The last few days have been... awfully trying on you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she smiled, "I just want this to be over," she said as she helped him lift the crate off the trailer and set it to the ground. "You really do this sort of thing all the time?"

"Well, not always, but more often than I'd like, yeah." He opened the crate and checked the boxes inside then closed it back. "Most of the time it all works out pretty well."

"Most of ?" she didn't finish. She didn't want to think of all the hundreds of ways this meeting could go wrong. "I guess most of the time is good?"

"Works for me," he might have smiled a little then, propped his right foot on top of the crate and leaned forward on his knee. "It's just the way of life out here, Kate. A man's gotta make his way somehow."

The crunching and crackling sounds of people walking through the underbrush caught her attention. "I think he's coming."

Kate was careful to keep her hands away from her holster, but kept them loose in case she needed to draw. The tension radiated off of Mal, even if he didn't appear ruffled at all.

Carlton approached with another man not too far behind him. "Greetings, Ms. Beckett, Mr. Reynolds. I trust you've had a pleasant day?"

"So far, I reckon." Mal took his foot off the crate and stepped in front of it, his hands resting on his gun belt. "Will be a mite better once we have this behind us."

"Yes, well, there has been a slight change to our deal." Carlton kept his hand on his gun as he took a few paces back and forth, moving closer to Kate.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Kate had her hand on her gun. The look Carlton shot her spoke volumes and she felt heat rise in her cheeks, but did her best to keep the emotions in check.

"No changes on the deal," Mal moved his hand gently against the hilt of his revolver. "We did our part, and I think you have some coin that's owed to us. You toss the pouch over, we walk away. You get your merchandise, and everyone goes home happy."

There was the distinctive click of another gun being cocked. "Move along over there, doll. By the crate." When Kate didn't move, she felt the cool steel of the gun barrel as it pressed against the back of her head. "Take a few steps forward. Now."

"Not on your life, bastard," she quickly ducked and slammed her gun into the guy's gut, knocking him down to the ground. She kicked his gun to the side as he landed, making sure he wouldn't be able to get to it soon.

Then, swinging out with her gun in hand, Kate knocked him out with a blow to the side of the head. When she looked back up, Mal and Carlton had guns drawn and pointed at each other.

She had a bead on the second in command, just as the blast of gunshot echoed through the woods and toppled him.

"And that would even the odds, now, wouldn't it?" Mal asked. "What, did you think you'd end up with her as well? Take it from me, Carlton, she's a hellcat, that one. You wouldn't last long with her."

"I could put a bullet through his neck, Mal. Watch him bleed out," Kate glanced to him for a moment, felt a smirk pull across her lips as she played along, "You want me to?"

An amused glint twinkled in his eyes, "I got no argument with that, but it might hamper this pleasant day we're having. What do you think, Carlton?"

He sneered and tossed the pouch to Mal. "It's all there, but I know about you and your crew, Captain Reynolds. I can bring a lot of trouble your way."

Mal checked the contents of the pouch and shrugged before tossing it to Kate. "I got no beef with that, Carlton. Trouble finds us one way or another, and a little more won't make a difference. I, however, am done with you. If I see your face again, it will be the day you draw your last breath. _Dong ma_?"

"I don't have to inform the Alliance of anything." He jerked his head toward Kate, "Just give her to me, and I'll forget I ever saw you."

"Sorry, it don't work like that," Mal answered, "One, she's not mine to give, and two, I'd be stupid to make a deal like that. Your observation skills must be lacking... Did you not see how she took out your guy? She'd kill you for trying to take her, and me for giving her up." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not stupid, either."

"That's enough, you two." Kate moved to Mal's side, "We've got the money, so I'm leaving. You comin', Mal?" She started to back away slowly and the captain was there with her. Carlton backed away as well, dragging the crate behind him as he went.

Kate got them back to the mule and she motioned to Mal, "You drive, I'll keep an eye on him."

He nodded and cranked the vehicle. Just as suddenly, the woods exploded with the sound of a gun firing.

Once again, the white hot pain seared through Kate's shoulder and chest. She leaned back heavily onto Mal. He put on the brake and caught her before she could slip off of the mule.

Not again, she thought. Not like this.

"That _ching wah tsao duh liao mahng_ had another sniper out there! Jayne?! Zoe?! Find the other shooter!" Mal pulled her close and put his hand over the wound.

Kate's breath caught as he pressed down, "Hurts," she heaved, and she put her hand over his. Mal was above her, his eyes still not Castle's but so close. "Not sure if I can do this again," she said, feeling the tears as they fell.

Her strength left even more quickly than the time before, and she struggled to stay conscious.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Go to sleep. I have a feeling you'll find your Castle on the other side," Mal's voice was gravelly, but gentle, and she was pretty sure she could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes as well. "But if you ever travel out this way again, I've got your back."

Kate sobbed as she let the darkness take her again.

* * *

_ching wah tsao duh liao mahng_ - frog-humping SOB


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks so much for staying with me through this, and for all the awesome reviews! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Again, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Kate woke up gasping for breath. Her entire body ached with the movement and she tried to slow her breathing because it hurt so much. She could feel tears flowing freely down her cheeks even after she'd clamped her eyes shut.

"You're okay, Katie, but you need to calm down."

She instantly recognized the voice, and the sounds and smell of the hospital were familiar. "Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me," she felt him take her hand and after a few moments, everything seemed to calm down and she could breathe. Her body still hurt, and felt like it would for a long time.

She didn't dare open her eyes yet, but she had to know, "Where am I? What happened?" she whispered.

"You're in the hospital. You were shot in the chest, and just recently brought out of surgery." She could feel his hands as they smoothed over her hair, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You've been through a hell of a lot over the past six hours."

Kate slowly took in a breath, as deep as she could. Wow. So all that must have been a dream.

"Where is Castle? Is he okay?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "I know he tried to protect me."

"He's fine, Katie," he squeezed her hand again and smiled. "If you want, I can call him, have him come over tomorrow. Right now, the doctor wants you to rest."

That seemed to make her hurt even more. "I really need to see him now, Dad," she said, failing to keep the trembling out of her voice and the tears out of her eyes. It was hard to fight off the effects the surgery's anesthetic as it played hard with her emotions.

"Maybe in a couple of hours, okay? Give the meds some time to get out of your system. Do you really want him to see you like this?"

Kate thought about it and found it really didn't matter, but he seemed to hold his ground. He needed to understand, how important it was that she saw Castle. "Fine, but I need to see him. Today."

"All right, I'll call him. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, okay?" He winked as he stepped out of her room, cell phone in hand.

Kate took another breath or two and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was pulled back into the calming blackness again.

* * *

When she woke, it was to the sound of voices. She kept her eyes shut, listening to them, hoping it wasn't another dream.

His voice was so smooth and warm to her ears. It sounded like he'd taken a seat nearby. "Kate asked for me? Really?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to get her to wait until tomorrow, but you know how she is."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"You guys gonna keep talking like I don't have ears?" she rasped. Her throat felt so dry from the meds, and well, all of the day's events, real and imagined. "I could use some water."

Castle grabbed the cup by her bed. "Here," he said, bringing the straw to her lips, "small sips, okay? We can't have you getting sick, especially after what you've been through."

He had no idea.

After taking a few sips she let the straw go. "Thank you," she said.

Her father got up, "I think I'll leave you two alone for a little while." He nodded to Kate as he stepped through the door.

It was only the two of them now.

Kate looked up to Castle, wondering exactly where to start, and going by his expression, he was just as curious. He still had the cup of water in his hand, and seemed to suddenly remember about it and placed it back onto the table.

"Kate..."

"Castle..."

The two smiled, finding a bit of humor in how in sync they were.

Castle sat back in the chair and motioned for her to continue. "Ladies first."

She managed to quirk an eyebrow at him, but let the comment slide this time. "Did you talk to me before... before I came here? I remember seeing you and hearing your voice."

He seemed to be taken back by her question. "Yeah, I was there, right after you were shot. What exactly do you remember?"

"Everything, I think," Kate said and took his hand in hers, then opened it and pressed his palm against her cheek. She remembered the words River had said to her, even if it all was in her mind. The secrets needed to be set free.

"I love you, Castle. So much. I tried so hard to tell you, I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything but feel the pain."

She took a moment to let it all sink in, loving how well she could read the emotions written all over his face. It was refreshing, to say the least.

Before he could take his hand away, he leaned forward and kissed her, gently pressing his lips against hers. "Thank you," he whispered, and took her hand in his. "I had hoped that wasn't the only time I'd have a chance to say it. I love you, too, Kate."

She smiled, feeling the happiness course freely through her veins, and making her free. And to see him, knowing he felt the same way? It was awesome.

Kate took a breath and tried to ignore the ripple of pain in her chest. She had a story to tell, and nothing was going to stop her. "Now that we're here, I have a story to tell you. And it's right up your alley. It about a space cowboy and a woman who appeared on his ship..."

Kate loved the smile that spread across his lips as he sat back and listened.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** This chapter is totally optional. I like having a quirky twists in some of my stories, and this one felt unfinished, like it needed something that. This part jumps back to the 'verse, so if you're happy with where the last chapter left off, feel free to skip it. Otherwise, hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

Mal watched in shock as Kate's form faded slowly and dissipated into a cloud of sparkling matter. He stepped back, completely not sure how he should react to such an occurrence. He had seen plenty of strange things in his time, but nothing quite like this. It was a puzzlement, but then, the entire time with her was anything but normal.

It took him a moment before he finally looked at his hands, half expecting it all to be some weird act of his imagination. The red stains of her blood were still there, so it couldn't have been a dream.

He looked back to where she'd laid, just as Zoe's voice crackled in over the commlink, "Got the other shooter, sir, and Carlton's fled, so we're all in the clear. How's Kate?"

How could he answer that question? His mind was still spinning on what he just saw. Mal just shook his head and took a deep breath before stating the obvious. "She's gone."

There was a moment of silence before she answered back, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll get the others, and we can give her a proper burial."

"That's just it," he said, still not quite believing what happened. "There's no need - she's gone. She disappeared after the bullet hit her. It was like... magic."

And whatever it was, it was a sight to see.

Mal sighed hard, knowing exactly how ridiculous this sounded to them. "I know it's crazy, but that's what happened. Just... get Jayne and let's get the hell off this rock."

"Sounds good to me, we'll meet you at the ship," she answered, and he heard the commlink click off.

He started to get back onto the mule to drive back to Serenity, when something shiny caught his eye. There, just below where Kate's shoulder had been, laid the bullet that had pierced her shoulder. Mal picked it up and stared at it for a long moment before stuffing it into his jacket pocket.

At least there was something besides his memories to remember her by.


End file.
